


Give Me Everything

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Anal Fingering, F/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader Insert, blowjob, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean’s fallen asleep in the library and you wake him up in your own way.





	Give Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kristina’s ([@anotherwaywardsister](https://anotherwaywardsister.tumblr.com/)) The Devil Made Me Do It Challenge. My prompt was Blowjob. There is smut (duh). I apologize for nothing.

You entered the Bunker library, still wiping residual dampness from your hands on your jeans. Dean had cooked, and Sam volunteered to go on a long overdue supply run afterward, so the washing up fell to you. You had taken your time and now you had come in search of Dean. The sight of him in one of the leather armchairs - his head lolled sideways resting against the leather, mouth slightly open - made you smile.

The almost eerie silence of the deserted maze of hallways let you hear the soft snores coming from the hunter. The book resting open on his chest told the story clearly enough. He had obviously fallen asleep while reading. His relaxed body had slid down in the seat slightly, his legs spread open, giving you all kinds of wicked ideas.

Moving as quietly as you could, you placed a folded blanket on the floor between Dean’s feet before settling on your knees. Conscious of his reflexes, you slid your hands along his thighs until you could feel the outline of his cock. With deft fingers, you teased him through the fabric of his jeans, feeling him twitch to life in your hand. 

You were so focused on getting Dean hard that you forgot to keep an eye on his face. When you raked your nails along his hardening length, suddenly his fingers were locked on your wrist before you even had time to register that he had moved. Looking up, your eyes met Dean’s with a smirk. After a moment, once his mind had time to catch up, he let go of you and put his hands on the armrests, waiting to see what you would do with an expression of curiosity and anticipation.

Keeping your eyes on his, you dragged a single fingernail along the denim-covered bulge. Dean caught his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes dark with lust as he watched you. You covered his length with your palm, your fingers molding the fabric around the bulge making it stand out. With your free hand on his thigh gripping tightly, the other continued to work his cock until it was completely hard and twitching in your hand. You smirked at Dean as you leaned in and ran your tongue along his length, leaving a damp trail on his jeans. When you got to the tip, you closed your teeth lightly around it, still looking up at him. The strangled noise that escaped Dean’s lips shot straight to your belly and made you rub your thighs together for friction.

You wanted to rip his jeans open and devour him, but at the same time you were having so much fun dragging it out so you took your time popping the button and pulling the zipper down, all while enjoying the sight of Dean’s abdominal muscles twitching with anticipation, and the sound of his quick panting breaths.

He lifted his hips just enough to let you pull his jeans and boxers down to his thighs, releasing his cock from its cloth prison. When you blew on the tip, he shivered and his fingers gripped the armrests a little tighter. With a hand on either of his thighs, you leaned in and ran your tongue along his length, from base to tip, collecting a single drop of pre-come and relishing the taste of him.

Moving one hand to his balls, you rolled them in your fingers while you let just the head slip past your lips. You sucked hard, the tip of your tongue swiping over the frenulum causing Dean’s hips to buck and a hoarse “fuck” escaped his parted lips. You knew he was watching you, but you were now completely focused on Dean’s cock. 

Letting him slip out of your mouth, you proceeded to kiss and lick along the shaft, slicking him up with your saliva. When you reached the head again, you shot him a smirk before you took in all of him at once. With him thick at the back of your throat and your tongue flat against his shaft you swallowed and moaned low. The combined pressure and vibration made Dean suck in a sharp breath and expel it with a groan. 

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re killing me,” he rasped between breaths, his knuckles white with how hard he was gripping the aged leather.

You loved that you could take him apart like this, that you could reduce him to a twitching, panting, mess with just your mouth. While you worked him with your lips and tongue, your free hand slipped down lower, making its way to his rear entrance. Dean shifted in his seat, wanting to spread his legs for you, but unable to because of the jeans bunched around his thighs. His groan of frustration choked off into a gasp when he felt a single finger gently massage his puckered muscle.

Shifting your hand, you continued to massage his hole while your thumb found his prostate. At the same time, you let him slip almost all the way out of your mouth, keeping only the head between your lips, the tip of your tongue flicking at the frenulum; your other hand continued to massage his balls. Dean was practically vibrating with pleasure, a broken whimper escaping him. The sound only stoked the fire in your own belly and you moaned, the vibration adding to the sensations assaulting Dean from every direction.

“Y/N! Holy-! I can’t- Please!” he sounded absolutely wrecked as he stammered the words out between short panted breaths. 

You lifted your head just enough to encourage him - “Yes. C’mon. Give me everything, Dean.” - before going back to coaxing him over the edge, this time with your eyes on his face; you wanted to watch him come apart.

Hips bucking, and with a shout of your name, Dean came hard, hot ropes of come coating your mouth before you swallowed it all down. 

Your hands came up to rest on his thighs as he slowly relaxed, your tongue catching a few stray drops before you sat back and just admired the way he looked. Splayed out in the armchair, eyelids drooping, and with a blissed-out smile on his lips. 

“Give me a few minutes to recover, I’ll return the favor,” he rasped hoarsely.


End file.
